familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disagrees
Plot * Opie and Peter and Foaud and Chris and Brian and Fernando and Lexia and Cleveland and Bob goes through the glimpse of the house and then they get to the car. Opie takes Peter and Chris and Brian to the quarry in California around the road to know where there investigation is on the map and then they drive to the quarry. At the quarry Opie and Peter and Chris and Brian go in the quarry and then they find it alert for marine soldiers and then Opie gets out a sniper rifle and kills a group of Marine soldiers and then Opie goes to the lift. Opie picks up the bombs and puts it on the lift with a lot of Marine soldiers and then Opie kills the marine soldiers on him and then he goes to the ramp. * On the ramp Opie walks on the ramp platform finding more marine soldiers to kill and then Opie walks off the lift. On the top of the quarry Opie has 6 marine soldiers and then kills them and leaves the quarry. Opie enters the quarry office and then finds the marine soldiers and then kills them and leaves the area. At the train track Opie has marine soldiers and then kills them and returns to the car. * Opie gets in the car and then drives out of the quarry. Opie drives to the freeway on the highway to know the investigation. Opie tells Peter a good job he did and says see you later and then he drives home. At Opies house Opie is laying in bed and then he wakes up and looks around to know where there investigating and saying. * Opie drives to the warehouse and then he stops at the warehouse. At the warehouse Opie finds a way in and then he kills a group of Marine soldiers and shoots the code to unlock the warehouse. In the warehouse building Opie has a group of Marine soldiers and then kills them and goes through the crate room and then kills them and goes to the stairs and kills them. On the balcony Opie has marine soldiers and then kills them and runs to the exit and kills the marine soldiers. * At the warehouse outside Opie has a group of Marine soldiers and then kills them and leaves them for dead. Opie gets in his car telling him to drive to the lockup and then he drives to the lockup. At the lockup Opie stores the car that he stole from the marine soldiers he killed and then leaves. Opie waits for Peter Griffin in the car and then he gets in the car with Peter Griffin and then he drives him to the airfield. * At the airfield Opie and Peter Griffin check it out and then they check the hanger to know it's safe and then they head in the house. Opie checks the house and completes the task for today and exits the house. Opie and Peter Griffin watch Brian Griffin fly back to the hanger and then he exits the plane and walks in the hanger and then leaves. Opie and Peter and Chris are exicited to see each other for ever with lots of relevant relationships once and for all.